KHR: Tenth Meets Eleventh
by Akari Stella
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada is done with everything. No more fights, the Arcobaleno curse is lifted, and the only thing he has to worry about is his next exams. Or so he thought. Everything changes when three children come from the future! What makes him even more nervous is that one of them is his kid and that she's being chased, but by who and why? Read to find out more!
1. EH! I'm A D-Dad!

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this story of 15 year old Tsunayoshi meeting his 10 year old daughter Akari who came from the future. I had to watch, read, and learn from different shows (Sailor Moon and Clannad After Story for the time travel kids, Kamisama Hajimemashita for the bad guys, and more many more shows for the details). On this chapter I even looked on my senpai's story (Lushia) and got some ideas from her story.**

**This story is based off my fanfiction, so if you're confused or a spark of intersect came to you, please go read my other stories. Review, give me your opinion, and I love KHR! BTW, I don't own KHR!**

* * *

_**Request from Fulvia, my real life friend!**_

* * *

**KHR: Tenth meets Eleventh**

* * *

**Target One: EH?! I'm a D-Dad?!**

"Come on, Akari! This way!" Koe Gokudera yelled at his friend as he dragged her through the mansion's halls.

"K-Koe… Wha-What's going on?" The girl, Akari Sawada, cried as she followed her red-haired friend.

"I don't really know, but my old man said to find you and Rin and get away from the mansion as fast as possible!" Koe explained as they turned another corner. At the other end of the hall was Rin Yamamoto. "Rin!" Koe called for the boy.

The scared looking black-haired boy turned towards his friends. "Guys! This way! We can get out through the gardens!"

"Okay! Come on, Akari!" Koe yelled as he pulled her arm.

Akari was already breathless. She had been stuck in a hospital since she was born and recently got out two months ago. She wasn't as athletic as her two best friends, but she couldn't help it. Akari was also the daughter of the famous Dame-Tsuna who was useless at everything athletic. The small burnette was a smaller version of Dame-Tsuna. Either way, she nodded and continued to run.

Rin grabbed her other hand and all three ran towards the gardens, but they were confronted by some men. Akari began to quiver in fear as the strange, unknown to her, men came closer to the three children.

"St-Stay away!" Koe threatened as he got in between the men and his two best friends. "I'm warning you!"

**"Shut up you brat and come here!"** One man said as he came closer to the three.

"**KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OUR CHILDREN!"**

Akari blinked as she saw her favorite uncles, Hayato Gokudera and Takashi Yamamoto, in between the men and Koe. They had their own weapons with them, Hayato had bombs of different varieties and Takashi had his katana. "Uncles!" Akari cried for joy.

"Koe, Rin!" Hayato yelled as he pointed some dynamite at the men. "Take Akari and get out of here!"

"But what about you guys?!" Rin protested.

"Rin, don't worry about us. Believe in your fathers." Takashi grinned at his son. "Now go."

"Come on! We need to get Akari out of here!" Koe yelled at his friend as he pulled his arm.

"Okay! Good luck, Dad! Hayato-san!" Rin yelled as the boys grabbed each of Akari's hands and ran the other direction.

"Uncle Gokudera! Uncle Yamamoto!" Akari yelled back as she tried to keep up with the boys. "Be careful!"

The three children ran for their lives as they started to hear explosions from all around. "Where should we go?!" Rin asked. "We can't get out through the gardens! Where to now?"

"I'm thinking!" Koe yelled back.

Then as explosion erupted from behind the children, knocking them off their feet. The boys managed to let Akari safely land on them, but Koe's back was covered in pain and Rin's foot was now throbbing. While the girl was unharmed, she was still breathing hard from the running and her legs were now numb.

The three kids looked back and saw that the explosion was caused by Vongola Decimo, Tsunayoshi Sawada, Akari's father.

The girl got off of her friends and sat on the floor. "Papa!" Akari called for him with a breathless voice.

The man ran towards the kids and hugged all of them. "Thank goodness you're all safe." The man said as he pulled back. He looked at his daughter and gave her a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Akari. I didn't want you to use these flames until you were older, but it looks like we don't have much of an opinion here."

"Papa...?" Akari started to cry, not knowing what her father was talking about.

"I'm going to use a bit of your power okay? To send you somewhere safe. I won't be able to go with you, but Koe and Rin will stay by your side." Tsuna explained as his daughter started to shake her head.

"Papa, come with us… I don't want to leave you…" Akari said with tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I need to stay here and help everyone escape." Tsuna smiled as he took a loose strand and put it behind Akari's ear. "Promise me that you will always smile."

"Papa!" Akari screamed for her father as he put his forehead against hers.

"May your flames lead you to happiness." Tsuna smiled as he unlocked her flames. He bit his cheek when he pushed her into her friends arms. The trio disappeared in Pure Sky flames and then the flames also disappeared.

"PAPA!"

Tsuna wiped his tears as he turned towards his enemy. "She's gone. You will never find her nor have her flames."

"**Oh… but I have her precious Papa."**

* * *

"Moe! Reborn!" 15 year old Tsunayoshi Sawada was walking home with his friends from school. The group including Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko, and Haru. "Why does he want us to go on a scavenger hunt right after school?"

"Tsuna-san, I know that this is going to fun!" Haru said with a smile on her face.

"Haru is right, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko agreed with her best friend. "Reborn-chan's games are always fun."

"Don't sweat it, Tsuna. We'll clear this game in no time." Yamamoto grinned at his friend.

"This is not a game!" Gokudera yelled at the careless boy.

"Calm down, Gokudera." Tsuna sweatdropped. It was always like this. Even though Gokudera has now learned how to think before he acts, he still got mad whenever _someone_ didn't take Reborn's _games_ seriously. But Tsuna was glad that the Rain didn't take things so seriously, he liked the way all his guardians were, but it would be great if they would stop with the 'Mafia' stuff. Tsuna still didn't want to become the next boss of the Vongola Famiglia, even after all the trouble he went through during the Ring battle to the Representative battle.

Then out of no where, Tsuna's hyper intuition started to ring. Soon the ringing started to hurt his head. Tsuna stopped walking and held his head, getting the attention of his fellow friends.

"Tenth?" Gokudera was the first by Tsuna's side. "Is something the matter?"

"Well… Eh?" Tsuna stopped talking and listened to kids screams and yells. "Someone's in trouble!" Tsuna ran ahead and entered the park to find three boys in the middle of the yard. The three children looked familiar, but Tsuna saw that one of the boys was on the ground, not responding to his friends' calls.

"Come on! Wake up!" The red-haired boy yelled as he shook the brown-haired boy.

The one with black hair was in tears, crying for his friend. "Wake up! Please!"

"Is something the matter?" Tsuna yelled as he ran towards the kids.

The redhead jerked his head up and got in between the Tsuna and his other friends. "What do you want?!"

"I want to help! What's wrong with your friend? We need to get him to a hospital!" Tsuna yelled as Gokudera and the others arrived.

"No one wants your help!" The redhead yelled, looking scared yet determined to protect his friends.

"Koe!" The black haired boy called for the redhead. "Akato still isn't waking up! We need to get him to a hospital! We can't do this by ourselves!"

"Shut up!" The boy now named Koe yelled at his friend. "Stupid Jock! We got orders to protect Akato! We can't let strangers help us!"

"Tsuna-kun." Kyoko came up to her friend. "That boy on the floor, is he okay?"

"I don't know. They won't let me near him." Tsuna whispered to the girl. Tsuna looked at Koe and gave him a gentle smile. "Please. We want to help. Trust us."

The redhead's eyes went wide as he looked away. After some thought, Koe went and grabbed Tsuna's hand and pulled him towards the fallen boy. "Help us!" The boy begged. "Help our friend!"

* * *

At the hospital, Tsuna and his friends were waiting along side with Koe and his friend, Rin. The third boy's name was Akato and he was breathing hard and fast. Tsuna had carried the child towards the hospital that he and his friends went during the ring battle. There, the doctors were in the operating room with the small child who was having a problem breathing.

For some reason, Tsuna couldn't keep still. His legs were shaking as he called his mother and told her what had happened. She was on her way with Reborn with some extra clothes for the three kids.

"Tsuna-kun? Are you alright?" Kyoko asked him as she sat next to him.

"I don't know. I have never felt this anxious before. It's like a relative is in there, maybe even someone closer." Tsuna sighed. "It's hard to explain… Sorry, Kyoko-chan."

"No. I know exactly how you feel. It's like that boy is super close to me and I barely know his name." Kyoko gave Tsuna a sad smile. "Sitting here makes me want to cry…"

"Kyoko-chan…" Tsuna patted her back and she placed her head on his shoulder, making him feel nervous for a few minutes but he soon got over it when he heard Rin's cries.

"Akato…" The black haired boy cried. "Please don't die…"

"Don't be stupid, Stupid Jock. He's not going to die." Koe said as he wiped his tears.

"Don't worry!" Yamamoto grinned as he approached the children. "Believe in your friend and he'll be as good as new!"

"Don't give us/them false hope." Hayato and Koe said at the same time. The two looked at each other then looked away.

"Hahi! They were in sync!" Haru said, gasping.

"Shut up, Stupid Women!" The silver-haired teen yelled at the girl.

"Sorry if this seems rude or anything, but the both of you need to shut up." Haru and Hayato looked at the red-headed child with shock. "We're in a hospital and you need to show respect by not yelling like you two own the place. Be respectful for those that need to be here."

"Hahi! Haru is so sorry!" Haru whispered as Hayato looked away, feeling guilty.

"W-Wow…" Tsuna sweatdropped. _This kid stopped those two from arguing. I thought only Yamamoto and I were the only ones able to do that?_

The doctor came out of the room and the two young boys ran to him. "Well?" They asked together.

"She's fine. Nothing serious. She just collapsed over exhaustion. She'll be fine after some rest." The doctor smiled at the two.

The two boys collapsed on the floor, now showing their injuries. Koe was sitting down, gripping at the pain on his back while Rin held his ankle which was now turning purple.

The teens ran towards them and asked the doctor to see to them as well. After the doctor agreed to let the two boys stay in their friend's room for the night, the whole group went inside the room where the brown haired child laid.

Tsuna walked up to the child and let out the breath that he was holding. "He's safe. Thank goodness."

"He?" The doctor approached the Vongola. "This child is a girl."

"Eh? But he's dressed as a boy! _His_ name is Akato!" Tsuna argued, not understanding why a girl was going to dress as a boy.

"Oh yeah." Everyone looked at Koe. "Her real name is Akari, but she has to dress as a boy because her father told her. Something about her health. They even gave her a fake boy name."

"I see. I'll be right back with her scans now that I have some more information on it." The doctor left the room.

Tsuna looked at Koe. "What's wrong with Akato- I mean, Akari?"

"**PAPA!"**

Everyone turned and saw the small girl, awake, sitting up, and was now in tears as she looked around the room. Her brown eyes landed on Tsuna's and she jumped into his arms. "Papa!"

"... EH?!" Everyone in the room, including Koe and Rin, yelled while staring at the small girl hug the boss as if he was her father.

"P-Papa…?" Tsuna asked the girl as she held onto him longer. "I think you have the wrong person, Akari…"

"Eh?" The girl pulled back and saw Tsuna's face more clearly. "But… you look like Papa… and your flames are similar…" She started to tear up and she hit Tsuna with his own puppy dog face. "You're not my Papa…"

Tsuna sweatdropped at the look that she hit him with. "I'm… I…"

"**He can play as your Papa for a while."**

Tsuna felt a kick behind his head and his forehead hit the young girl's forehead. Both straightened and rubbed their foreheads as a baby in a suit landed on Akari's lap. The baby had a fake pacifier and a green chameleon on the rim of his fedora. Akari looked at the baby and recognized the curly sideburns.

"Uncle Reborn?" She asked the baby who nodded.

"Ciaossu~!" The baby greeted her.

Tsuna snapped out of it and looked at the two children in front of him. "U-Uncle?"

"Yes, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn smiled as he pulled out a letter with Sky flames on the seal. "I got a message from her father and I'm taking care of these children for a while, so that means you and your guardians are taking care of them."

"W-Wait!" Tsuna looked at his tutor. " We're babysitting?!"

"Well they are from the future and they don't have anyone but they're parents from this time." Reborn shrugged.

"Wait! Future?! These kids are from the future?! How did they get here?!" Tsuna asked.

"Akari brought them here with her flames." Reborn smiled as Akari hid under her covers due to the many stares she was receiving from the teens behind Tsuna.

"Her flames?" Tsuna looked at the girl who was peeking from under the covers.

"Yes. Anyway, the living arrangements are simple. The children are going to live with their fathers." Reborn said as he pulled the covers off the small girl, revealing her to everyone. "Koe is staying with Gokudera, Rin with Yamamoto, and Akari with us, Tsuna."

". . . ." The three said teens looked at the kids with silence before yelling. "EH?!"

"Okay that was annoying…" Koe groaned as he leaned back on his bed.

"Haha! Dad was really shocked!" Rin laughed.

Akari looked at Tsuna and scratched her cheek. "P-Please take c-care of me… P-Papa…"

"P-Papa…?" Tsuna sweatdropped at the sound of the new title. It struck the Tenth boss with more nerves than the title 'Vongola Neo Primo' or 'Vongola Decimo'. "That's going to be hard to get used to…"

"Deal with it." Reborn said as he hit Tsuna with a mallet. "Mama's coming with clothes for the children and we're taking them to the house while you all finish my game."

"No way!"

* * *

"Bye, bye, Papa." Akari waved to her teen father as he and his friends walked to finish the scavenger hunt.

Tsuna felt awkward waving goodbye to the girl who stood beside Reborn, but he felt a little at ease that he knew that she was safe. The other two boys were fine and would be better in no time, said the doctor after the man checked on them. "Bye, bye, Akari-chan!"

"Tsuna-kun, you're such a good dad." Kyoko giggled as they walked out of sight from the hospital.

"R-Really?!" Tsuna blushed at her remark.

"Hahi! I always thought that Tsuna-san going to become a good father!" Haru clapped her hands.

"If I'm such a good father then why am I dressing my daughter up as a boy?" Tsuna sighed as the girls felt defeated in the argument.

"I can't believe I have a son…" Gokudera sweatdropped as depression was written on his face.

"And he's just like you." Haru smirked. "Except he's nicer to women than you are."

"Shut up…" Hayato looked away, looking tired. He wasn't feeling defeated by her smart remark, it was just that he didn't have the proper living arrangements for a child to live with him. Shoot! He brought junk food and microwaveable food trays for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. The only times he ate actual food was when he went to celebrations with his boss and the others.

"How am I suppose to take care of that brat if I got nothing to give him?" Hayato asked out loud to himself. "Maybe in the future I was able to support him, but right now, as I am, I can't."

Haru saw this and looked worried as well. _Hahi? Gokudera-san looks a bit depress, worried on how he will take care of Koe. I want to help out with the kids too, but what can I do?_ Then she got an idea. "How about I take in Koe-chan for you, Gokudera-san?"

Hayato jerked his head up and looked at the girl who announced the suggestion. "What?"

Kyoko went to her friend. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Haru smiled at her worried friend. "I told you how my parents went away for a wedding and I couldn't go because of school," She looked at the silver-haired boy. "So that means I give Koe-chan a place to stay and some food to eat. But under one condition, you have come over and you have buy the groceries for all three meals of the day. We need to feed Koe-chan breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

Hayato let out the breath he was holding and smiled warmly at the girl. "Thank you for your kindness, Haru."

"Hahi!" Haru looked away blushing. "It's no-nothing… I love kids after all…" _Hahi! Did Gokudera-san just call me by my first name?! He did! He didn't call me 'Stupid Woman' like usual. He must be really thankful to me… Don't get ahead of yourself, Haru. This is just a favor._ She snapped out of her thoughts when Tsuna spoke to her.

"That really helps, Haru. Thank you." He smiled.

Haru's heart skipped a beat. "Of course desu~! Anything to help~!"

"Well I think I can take care of Rin with my old man." Yamamoto smiled as he put his hands behind his head.

"You seem a bit calm about all of this, Yamamoto-kun. I'm amazed." Tsuna praised the baseball-lover.

"I looked at him and saw that he looked just like me when I was a kid except he has blue eyes. I guess he got those from his mom while he mostly inherited my looks." Yamamoto pointed out.

Then the other two boys realized something. "WE DID THAT?!"

The girl's could only blush as they covered up their giggles with their hands as the two boys were panicking around the laughing baseball teen. They're minds have been ruined.

* * *

"I understand, Uncle Reborn. We won't say who our Moms are, right guys?" Akari asked the two boys who were in there beds.

"Yeah. My mom seemed a little too… jumpy. Plus she didn't get along with Dad so I don't think she'll like the news that I'm her son." Koe shrugged as he remembered his mother from a few moments ago.

"Sure! Dad doesn't meet my mom until Decimo's Inheritance ceremony, so I don't think I'll see her here." Rin laughed, but Reborn could see sadness from his eyes.

"That's good." Reborn smiled. The children were more understandable and thought about their teen parents more than themselves, which impressed the hitman. "Alright. About Mama."

Akari looked at her future tutor. "I won't call her grandma and I won't call Papa 'Papa' when she's around, right?"

Reborn usually hated being interrupted, but he was too proud to punish her. He did good with this one. "Yes. I see you all understand very well of your surroundings and are going to adapt very well here."

"Yes!" The three children said in sync.

"We are going to have you three go to school while Tsuna and the others are also at school. Is that okay?" Reborn asked the kids. He took a small step back, not noticeable to the children, when he saw the sparkle in Akari's eyes.

"I've never been to school before! This is so cool!" Akari jumped around, happily.

Reborn knew about that. In the letter, it had a note from future Tsuna, explaining what was happening in that time, and the children's backgrounds. Akari was hospitalized and was saved by the Arcobaleno flames, Koe was a guinea pig for a lab experiment that went wrong, and Rin now had a disorder because of an car accident that killed his mother.

All three children went through so much and Reborn was making sure none of them felt out of hand. He was silently thanking God that Bianchi was in Italy with her father. The women went with her younger brother so he could tie up some loose ends with the man. He returned home earlier than her because of school.

"Isn't this great, Akari? You can go to school now." Rin smiled at the hopping girl.

"Yeah!" She smiled as she continued to hop around the room.

"Be careful of bullies. You're an easy target for them." Koe smirked which cause the girl to stop hopping.

"I-I-I don't want to be a t-target f-for bullies…" She started to tear up and made a face that Reborn had trouble to resist from holding her, but because of his pride, he restrained himself.

"If you stop crying like that, then you won't be." Reborn said as he tried his best to restrain himself.

"Y-Yes…" Akari wiped her face in a cute way as everyone heard a knock on the door. "C-Come in!" She called to the person on the other side of the door.

The famous Nana Sawada entered the room with a bag in her hand. "Oh my~! You must be Koe-kun, Rin-kun, and Akari-chan, right?" She asked, pointing at the right children as she spoke their names.

"Yes!" The three children smiled at the women.

"I'm Hayato Gokudera's cousin from Italy, Koe Gokudera." The redhead smiled, giving the women the information that he was told to give from Reborn.

"I'm Rin Yamamoto, Takashi's cousin. Nice to meet you." Rin greeted The redhead nodded his head at the women.

"I see~! Nice to meet you two." Nana smiled at the two boys in their own beds.

Akari shifted in her spot. Reborn had yet to tell her what kind of relation she had with her family in this time, so she didn't know what to tell her grandmother.

Reborn saw the uneasiness of the child and got the older women's attention. "Mama, this is Akari Sawada. She's going to be your daughter for a while, is that okay?"

"Oh my~! I have a daughter now~?" Nana looked at the nervous Akari. "She fits the part, seeing that she looks so much like Tsuna~! I think she'll be perfect for my daughter, but what about her real parents?"

Reborn answered. "They have some issues with some people back home, so it's too dangerous for Akari to be there. So they left her in your husband's care, but he's at work and you know the rest."

"I see. I hope everyone gets along." Nana smiled at the small girl.

"Y-Yeah…" Akari blushed as she was examined. "U-Um… Is something the matter?"

Nana looked into her bag and pulled out an orange spring dress with a pink floral pattern that was Akari's size. "This dress will make you look more like a girl, don't you think?"

"Yes!" Akari smiled.

* * *

"I'm home…!" Tsuna yelled as he and his friends entered the household.

"Pardon the intrusion!" His friends yelled as they followed Tsuna's lead and took their shoes as well.

"Welcome back!" Akari's voice could be heard from the living room as well as fast-running footsteps. The doorway was the same girl except she had on the orange spring dress with a pink floral design on and her hair was picked up halfway, tied with a pink ribbon. She ran to Tsuna and gave him a big hug. "Welcome back, Onii-chan!"

"Onii-chan?" Tsuna asked. That name he was used to since Fuuta always called him 'Tsuna-nii'.

"She's going to call you that from now on, Tsuna." Reborn said as he stepped into the hallway.

"I see." Tsuna said as he looked at the girl then remembered something. "Why did you make us walk around town looking for a coffee brand?" The boy asked his tutor.

"I ran out." The infant smiled.

Nana poked her head from the kitchen. "Tsu-kun, Aka-chan is going to be little sister for a while. Isn't that great?"

"Y-Yes… I guess. Wait, _Aka-chan_?" Tsuna repeated the name as he carried the, surprisingly, light girl.

"That's what Papa calls me! Onii-chan, call me that too!" Akari begged as she hugged the teen. Nana smiled and went inside the kitchen, knowing that her 'children' were getting along.

"Okay, Aka-chan." Tsuna gave her a warm smile, causing everyone behind the two brunettes to melt at the cute scene.

"Hey, hey, Onii-chan!" The small girl grabbed Tsuna's attention. "I bake cookies with Mama! You like cookies, right? I want you to eat them!"

Tsuna laughed at the excitement Akari gave off. "Yeah. I like them. We'll share them with everyone, okay?"

"Yeah!" Akari nodded her head and smiled.

Koe and Rin came out of the living room with new clothes on. Koe wore a black shirt with dark blue shorts while Rin had a white t-shirt with tan shorts. The boys were watching the scene with a smile, but it was obvious that they were still in pain. Rin had his foot wrapped and Koe had his bandages covered by his shirt, but their faces still had hidden pain written on them.

Haru came up to the redhead and smiled. "Koe-chan, I hope it's okay, but you're going to stay with me. Your father is going to do the shopping for the food we're going to eat even though he's not going to be staying with us."

Koe looked at his father and back at the girl. "Okay. Either way, it doesn't matter if I want to or not, I still have to go with you." Koe blinked when the girl's smile started to fade. "Don't get me wrong. I know my father. If something happened and he's sending me away, it's for a good reason and I won't bug you two about it."

"You're a smart kid." Hayato said, a little proud.

"Well you have to learn common sense when you hang out with Stupid Jock here." Koe smirked as he pointed at his friend.

"Yeah! I don't have any!" Rin laughed.

"Koe is really smart!" Akari got everyone's attention. "He's already learning high school stuff!"

All of the teens sweatdropped. They still had a month before junior high graduation before they all entered high school, but a ten year old was already ahead of all of them. Tsuna was the one who felt the most impact. The Dame student was barely managing an average grade in all of his classes.

Koe just shrugged. "That boarding school was boring and no one liked me so I just stayed in the library doing homework and studying. Before I knew it, I was reading high school level books and doing their work." That made them all feel worse.

"Anyway!" Akari hugged her father again. "Mama's making beef stew! I want to eat it! Let's go, Onii-chan!"

"Okay, okay." Tsuna laughed as he carried the small girl in the kitchen.

As everyone entered the kitchen, Takashi stopped his son. "Hey Rin, want me to carry you?"

"Sure." Rin smiled brightly as his eyes sparkled blue.

"Did you get those eyes from your mother?" Takashi asked as he carried the small boy.

"Y-Yeah!" Rin hid the stutter the best he could, but the older teen saw through it.

"I see." Takashi said, now feeling guilty. "Anyway, I already called my old man and he's cool with you staying with us."

"Oh cool! I wonder how Grandpa looks now!" Rin said with sparkling eyes.

"He doesn't have a lot of white hair yet and he stills knows how to rock a knife." Takashi laughed as they entered the kitchen.

* * *

"**Find the girl! NOW!"** A man yelled at his workers.

"**We're trying to, Sanjo-sama. But it seems we've hit a dead end."** One of the workers told him.

Sanjo walked over to one screen where there was three grown men tied up and beaten. He pressed on one of the buttons. **"Vongola Decimo, I will ask again. Where is she?"**

The brunette looked up at the man, smiling. "She's not here."

The furious man pressed a button and the screen went blank. **"I will find her even if I have to kill a man."**

* * *

**How was that for the first chapter? I think I did good, but your reviews tell me what's up. Also the favorites and likes! In this story I'm not going to go into detail about the time traveler's past is like, so forgive me! This story is about the past but it really is about Akari running away from a bad guy.**

**I have a lot of ideas for this story, but I just need to type it, so I might be a little while before I publish the next chapter. I have a weekly story, Eleventh's Story, and I need to write a monthly chapter for Flaming Wings. I might turn this story into a monthly story too, but it all depends on how well its doing.**

**Again thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it! Later!**

* * *

**Next Target: **

**Target Two: Kids go to School?! Who's that?!**


	2. Kids go to School! Who's that?

**Hey everyone! Here's this **_**month's**_** chapter! I hope you all enjoy this 'cause I actually had trouble writing this. Some characters will be out-of-character but I did try my best to make them act like their awesome selfs.**

**This story is based off my fanfiction, so if you're confused or a spark of intersect came to you, please go read my other stories. Review, give me your opinion, and I love KHR! BTW, I don't own KHR!**

* * *

**KHR: Tenth meets Eleventh**

* * *

**Target Two: Kids go to School?! Who's that?!**

* * *

"You got it?" Tsuna asked his daughter as she struggled to use the chopsticks.

"Yeah... Ah!" The small brunette pouted when the chopstick flung out of her hands and they hit Hayato Gokudera's face. "I'm sorry, Uncle Gokudera…"

"It's fine…" The silver-haired teen said as he realized what his boss' daughter had called him. "U-Uncle?" He sweatdropped. "D-Don't tell me! T-Tenth m-married my Ane-Ah!"

Everyone gasped when a chopstick hit Gokudera's forehead. They looked at the culprit, a baby hitman.

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled at his tutor as he looked at his poor guardian. Akari was sitting on his lap, so Tsuna couldn't help the poor Storm up.

"Oops. My hand slipped. Mama, can I have a spoon? I think Akari should get one too." The hitman smiled.

"Sure." Mama smiled as she got the two children a spoon.

"Thank you, Mama!" Akari smiled as she ate her rice.

"Thank you, Mama." Reborn gave the woman his innocent smile as Gokudera got back to his feet.

"Uncle Gokudera, are you okay?" Akari asked the teen with rice in her mouth.

"Y-Yes…" Hayato said as he sat back on his chair with a red forehead.

"Akari calls all of Decimo's guardians her uncles since they have been with her for a long time." Koe explained as he laughed at his father. "She says it's a way to bring the family together."

"Yeah!" Akari smiled.

"My~! Aka-chan, you're so thoughtful!" Nana smiled. "Oh. I need to get the laundry already." The woman said as she exited the room, leaving the teens with the children.

Kyoko entered the room and smiled at Akari. "My big brother is coming to leave some of my old clothes for you, Akari-chan."

"Really?! Yay!" Akari smiled as she leaned on Tsuna's chest. "I'm going to wear girl clothes?"

"Yeah. Now hurry and eat before it gets cold." Tsuna warned.

"'Kay!" Akari said as she began to eat again.

"Oh yeah, Koe." Tsuna called the boy who was being cleaned by Haru. "My mom got out some of my old clothes for you to wear. I hope that they'll fit."

"Thanks, Decimo." Koe said as he snatched the napkin away from Haru. "Please stop and let me eat." he begged.

"Hahi! Sorry!" Haru smiled as Koe continued to eat.

"I just texted my dad and he said that he got out all of my old clothes for Rin and signed him up for school. Rin starts tomorrow." Takashi smiled as he showed everyone his phone.

"Oh yeah. Akari and Koe need to sign up as well." Tsuna thought for who to do it. He knew that Akari could easily get in with his mother's help, but what about Koe? "If only Bian-Ah!"

Tsuna was now hit with a fork from the hitman baby. "My hand slipped again."

"REBORN!" Tsuna yelled at the baby, but noticed Reborn's head slightly shake. _"Huh? Why is he acting like this? He also stopped Gokudera-kun from saying 'Aneki', is there a reason? There must be if it's him."_ Tsuna nodded his head at the baby, noting that he understood.

"Akari, Rin, Koe. If you're finished, can you go the the other room so I can talk to your parents? You can go play outside if you all want." Reborn asked the children with kindness in his voice.

"Sure!" Akari said as she finished the last of her rice. She kissed Tsuna's cheek before leaving the room with Rin and Koe behind her.

Tsuna's smile faded into a serious face. "Reborn, is there a reason why we can't say Bianchi's name?"

"Yes. She's a big no-no in front of Koe." Reborn said as he pulled out the letter from before and handed it to Tsuna.

Tsuna opened the letter and read out loud:

"_Dear my 15 year-old self and/or my old tutor, Reborn,_

_ My deepest apologies, but I need to send these children to you. The situation is grave here in the future and they want my daughter, Akari. Believe it or not, she's not an average child. She possesses very powerful flames that they want. I can't afford to let her be involve in the mafia dangers when she has barely been checked out of the hospital. I wanted her to live a normal life since she was born, but I'm afraid that I cannot do that. I wish that you all can achieve what I cannot do while they are in your care._

_The other three papers in this letter contain the backgrounds of all three children. There are things that are very sensitive to Koe Gokudera and Rin Yamamoto. Please take care of our children and give them a normal life._

_This isn't just from me. It's from Hayato Gokudera, Father of Koe Gokudera, and Takashi Yamamoto, Father of Rin Yamamoto._

_Vongola Decimo, Tsunayoshi Sawada, Akari Sawada's Father."_

The whole room was quiet as they all read the papers. Kyoko and Haru were in tears, Takashi was mentally hitting his head, while Gokudera was in shock. Tsuna had no emotion in his face as he re-read Akari's document.

"Th-This…?!" He managed to say.

"Koe…" Hayato looked away from the paper as he handed it back to Haru who looked at the papers again.

"I'm such an idiot…" Takashi whispered to himself.

"Akari-chan, Rin-chan… Koe-chan!" Haru called for the children that weren't there. Kyoko held her best friend as she too cried in tears.

"Do you all understand why I stopped Gokudera?" Reborn asked the question. "From now on, the topics of Bianchi and Rin's eyes are no longer allowed to be discussed at all, understand?"

They all nodded their heads, knowing the situation now. Akari was an Arcobaleno, Koe murdered his aunt, and Rin was in a car accident with his mother which killed her and scarred him for life. Yet, all three children were laughing and playing outside as if nothing was wrong.

"That explains everything…" Tsuna whispered. "The reason why Akari dresses as a boy, why she was hospitalized, why she's here."

"Tsuna-kun…" Kyoko looked at the brunette who had his head on the hands. She finally thought of something. "We shouldn't be overthinking this…"

Everyone looked at the girl with curiosity. "If we show those children these faces, I sure that they'll know somethings up. We need to treat them all as if they are normal kids like what future Tsuna-kun asked us to do."

"Kyoko-chan…" Tsuna looked at her in amazement then came to a decision. "She's right everyone. We have to accept this and raise these children as if they're not a part of the mafia. Since technically, we're not fully evolved yet, we can give them a life without any mafia problems. If anything from the mafia comes, then we have to hide it."

Reborn smiled as his student stood up. "Everyone, lend me your strength."

"Yeah!"

Reborn flinched when he heard a child's footsteps. "Someone's coming. Hide your tears and emotions."

Everyone did as they were told as Akari appeared at the door. "Onii-chan! Uncle Dino and Uncle Ryohei are here!"

Oh man. Everyone sweatdropped. Dino married Bianchi in the future, that means he could be a trigger for Koe!

"Where's Koe, Akari-chan?" Kyoko asked, nervous.

"He's with them and Rin's there too. Why?" She asked.

Everyone, including Reborn, were shocked. "Is Koe okay with Dino around?" The baby asked.

"Yeah. They're always pulling pranks on Uncle Hibari back home." Akari smiled. "Uncle Dino is Koe's only uncle, so they get along all the time. Ayumi… She's a different story…" The small brunette shifted uncomfortably.

"Ayumi?" Tsuna repeated the name.

"She's Uncle Dino's daughter and my best friend!" Akari smiled as the door could be heard open and one could hear Koe's and Rin's laughter.

Dino and Ryohei came in the doorway and smiled at everyone as Koe was sitting on Dino's shoulders and Rin was wrapped around Ryohei's left leg.

"Since when did you all adopt these youngsters?" Dino asked as Koe laid his head on Dino's.

"They're EXTREME!" The white-haired teen yelled. "So is she why I had to bring Kyoko's EXTREME old clothes?"

"Today actually. And yes. This is Akari, my little sister." Tsuna smiled as Akari ran to his arms.

"Sawada! I didn't know you had a little sister too? That's awesome TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled as he placed the big bag on the floor.

"Yeah." Tsuna smiled as he carried his child. The brunette teen looked at Koe. "Having fun, Koe?"

"Yeah! Uncle is really fun to climb!" The redhead laughed as he hugged the blond's head.

"I don't know where 'Uncle' came from but thanks, I guess." Dino chuckled, not knowing that he was actually Koe's uncle.

"Sawada, your little sister called me 'Uncle' too. Can I ask why TO THE EXTREME?"

"I call all of Onii-chan's guardians that." Akari answered.

_"Uncle, huh?"_ Tsuna then got an idea. "Dino, can you sign Koe up for school as his guardian?"

Everyone looked at the Tenth boss in confusion. Reborn smirked. "Nice Idea, Tsuna. Dino, can you do it?"

"I can, but why me?" The blond asked as Rin let go of Ryohei and ran to Yamamoto.

"You're the only other adult that can sign him in." _"And it wouldn't be a complete lie of you signed him in."_ Tsuna thought that last part in his mind. "Can you?"

"Sure. I'm still a teacher and not old enough to have a legal child, so can I just say that I'm his uncle in his enrollment?" Dino asked as Koe's eyes began to sparkle.

"S-Sure." Tsuna sweatdropped. _"Thank goodness he said yes! And with the right authority too!"_

"Sorry, Bronco. And thank you. Koe, come here." Gokudera reached for the redhead who jumped into his arms, hitting his head onto Hayato's chin. "Ah!"

"Ow!" Koe whined as he laughed. "That hurt!"

"Then why are you laughing?" Hayato asked as he rubbed his chin with his free hand, smiling as well.

"'Cause it was funny, duh." Koe laughed as Haru took him in her arms.

"Geez, Koe-chan. That's dangerous, you know." Haru smiled at the child.

"Sorry, Haru-neesan." Koe grinned.

"Hahi!" Haru jumped when she saw the bright smile on the child's face. The same child that went through so much at a young age. The same child that killed her friend. Tears came to her eyes as she hugged him, surprising the young boy. "I forgive you, Koe-chan."

Koe's eyes started to tear up, not knowing why. "H-Haru-neesan…?"

"Hahi! Don't cry, Koe-chan." Haru giggled as she squeezed the boy.

Tsuna watched the scene with Akari still in his own arms. _"That forgiveness was one he's been waiting to hear. Or maybe it was the _other_ Koe who wanted to hear it."_

Tsuna jumped when Akari's head was on his shoulder and he could feel her breaths on his neck. "Looks like Aka-chan went to sleep already." Tsuna smiled as he looked to see that the child had indeed fallen asleep.

"She's just like little Kyoko TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled, receiving a hush from his sister.

"Onii-chan, don't yell." Kyoko scowled.

"Sorry to the extreme." Ryohei whispered.

Tsuna saw his mother and gave her the sleeping child. "I'll take her a quick bath and put her to sleep." The woman smiled.

"I'll bring you the clothes." Dino said as he carried the surprisingly heavy bag. "Woah!"

"Watch out, Dino-san." Nana called as she walked up the stairs with him behind her.

"I guess that means we should head home." Hayato said as he looked at Haru and Koe.

"Yes!" They cheered, then retreated when Kyoko hushed them as well.

"Rin, my dad-I mean, _our_ dad is setting up the guest room for you." Takashi smiled as he put away his cell phone.

"Cool." Rin smiled, as he grabbed Takashi's leg like what he did to Ryohei.

Tsuna held Akari close as he walked to the hallway. "Alright, everyone. See you all tomorrow."

"Yeah!"

* * *

Koe walked into the house that had no one inside. "I'm going to stay here?" He asked as he took off his shoes. He walked into the living room and look at the big house. "It's almost as big as my house…"

"Hehe! I'm glad to hear it, desu!" Haru smiled with pride as she entered as well. "I'll get your bath started while you roam around!"

"Yeah!" Koe called back as he entered the kitchen.

Gokudera entered the home, awkwardly, as he carried Tsuna's old clothes in a backpack. "Um… Sorry for intruding."

"Ah! Gokudera-san, you can leave those there while I get Koe-chan's bath ready." Haru smiled as she walked up the stairs, but the silver-haired boy stopped her.

"Um!" She turned and looked at the teen. "Th-Thank you, Haru. You really did save me. I leave Koe in your hands."

Haru blushed once again. "Hahi! Um… No problem, desu. Before you leave, say goodbye to Koe-chan."

Hayato smiled warmly at the girl. "Yeah."

She turned around, now with a cherry-red face as she climbed the stairs. She went in the bathroom and prepared the bath. As she did, she splashed hot water on her face. "Get a grip, Haru!" She yelled at herself.

"Haru-neesan!" Haru jumped at Koe's voice, splashing herself. She looked to see he was right behind her with a smirk on his face. "Sorry. Did I scare you, Haru-neesan?"

"Just a bit." Haru admitted with a grin as she got to her feet. "What's up?"

"Dad just left." Koe replied as Haru got up and headed for the door.

"Hahi! Already?" Haru asked the boy who simply nodded. "I see. Oh well. Hurry and take a bath. I'll bring you some clothes."

"'Kay!" Koe said as Haru shut the door behind her.

Haru walked down the stairs and opened the bag and pulled out some pajamas for Koe. Then she looked at the door. "Gokudera-san just got up and left without saying anything to me. How rude, desu."

She got up and walked up the stairs again, cursing at the silver-haired teen who wasn't there.

* * *

"So?" Yamamoto-ojisan asked as Rin entered the room that was organized for him.

"Wow! I'm staying here?" Rin asked as he jumped on his futon. "It's so different from back home! I like my Japanese-style room!"

"That's good." Takashi smiled with his father as the boy examined the closet filled with clothes for him to wear. "The bath's ready for you. Grab some clothes and play in the water!"

"Yeah!" Rin yelled as he grabbed some pajamas and ran to the bath.

"Takashi, we need to take care of him." Yamamoto-ojisan said as the two went downstairs to the restaurant.

"Yeah. He's been through a lot so I want him to live here happily." Takashi said as he sat down and watched his father prepare some sushi for him. "Sorry about this, Dad."

"No harm done." The man said with a smile as he gave Takashi his plate. "He's just like you. I won't trouble him or you with questions as long as you two don't get into trouble."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Aka-chan, you shouldn't fall asleep in the bath." Tsuna told the child that was half-awake in his arms.

"But it was so warm…" She mumbled as she hugged her father.

"Ara! Aka-chan is clinging onto you, Tsu-kun." Nana said as she came out of the guest room she prepared for Akari.

"I want to sleep with Onii-chan… Onii-chan is warm..." She mumbled as slumber pulled her eyes shut.

"Ara, she's already attached to you. There's no escaping now, Tsu-kun." Mama laughed as she turned off the light in Akari's room and closed the door. "She can sleep with you, right?"

"Yeah. Good night, Mom." Tsuna smiled as he entered his own room with the small child. He laid the girl on the bed, near the wall and he slipped in with her. He blushed when she shooted into his arms as she slept, but either way, he was happy for her. "Cute."

Reborn watched as his student finally give into slumber before he took a photo of the two brunettes. "Tsuna, you found a new addition to your pride."

"_Speaking of which, earlier he was acting like a real boss."_ He smirked as he watched the cute display. "Akari Sawada, huh? You might be of use to me."

The hitman got out his phone and dialed a number. "Ciaossu. I got something new for you to know about."

"**What's that, Reborn?"** the voice on the other line asked.

"It's a long story, so it'll be a while." The baby smirked.

"**I got time."**

* * *

"Tsu-kun! Aka-chan! It's morning!" Nana yelled as she entered the room. "My~!" She covered her giggled as she looked at the scene. "They really do look like siblings~!"

Tsuna was laid out on his bed with his head propped against the wall and Akari was on his chest with her head almost leaning off the bed, both sleeping in a uncomfortable positions as if it was normal.

"Ara~! What a cute display~!" She smiled. She walked over and shook both of her children awake. "Get up, you two!"

Akari woke up and slipped off the bed, landing on her head as Tsuna sat up straight, hitting his face with her foot. "Ah!/Ow!"

"Aka-chan, you're so much like Tsu-kun." Nana smiled as she helped the girl to her feet.

"Thank you and good morning, Mama…" Akari said as she rubbed her head.

"Are you okay, Aka-chan?" Tsuna asked her as he got up and was by her side.

"Yeah, but my head hurts." Akari smiled.

"Alright. I have breakfast ready downstairs. Akari, let's go get you ready for school. I even got you your backpack. It's a bunny." Nana smiled as she led the child out of the room.

"Really?! Yay!" Akari smiled.

Tsuna watched with a smile as his door closed. He got up and was greeted with a smack behind the head. "Ow!"

"Good morning, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn smirked.

"Reborn! Why can't you greet me normally?!" Tsuna asked his tutor.

"Later on, we're going to have guest. Be ready." Reborn smiled as he vanished with a Leon ninja blanket.

"Guest?" Tsuna sweatdropped.

* * *

"Bye, bye, Onii-chan!" Akari waved at the group of teens. Her uniform consisted of a white long-sleeve button up and a gold tie that were hidden under her red vest. Her black shirt reached an inch above her knees and she had white stockings under. Her black uniform shoes fit her nicely and she had a gold ribbon in her hair to match the school's golden crest on her vest. She didn't want to wear her jacket due to the warm weather, but she had it in her bunny-shaped backpack that made it look like Akari had bunny ears.

"Later, Bro. Haru-neesan!" Koe waved. The redhead had on his uniform except his tie was loose, his vest wasn't button up, and he wore black shorts. His jacket was tied around his waist and his hair refused to be combed down like how Haru wanted it to be. He seriously reminded everyone of a smaller version of Hayato.

"See ya, Takashi-nii!" Rin jumped in the air, waving goodbye. his uniform was put on more loosely. His vest was one side bigger, his tie was missing, and he had on tennis shoes instead of the uniform shoes. He was an exact copy of Yamamoto.

"Behave, you three!" Tsuna yelled as they were out of sight. "I feel nervous now…" Tsuna sighed.

Kyoko and Haru giggled at the boy. "Why, Tsuna-kun/Tsuna-san?"

"It's not that she's any trouble, it's just I'm worried if something is going to happen to them…" Tsuna shuttered as his intuition started to crawl up his spine. "After what Reborn said this morning and not coming to breakfast, my intuition is crawling up and down my back, making me feel uneasy."

"Don't worry, Tenth." Gokudera reassured his boss. "I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Don't sweat so much, Tsuna." Takashi grinned as he wrapped one arm around Tsuna's neck. "Just like what Gokudera said, they'll be fine. What could go wrong?"

Tsuna jumped at the question. "Seeing as Reborn's been gone for a while now, anything…"

The whole group stayed quiet as they dropped off Haru at her school and made it to class with five minutes to spare. Dino entered the classroom and started homeroom, but the man had to at least trip over and fall when he walked in the room. As well as Tsuna who went up to do a math problem. Everything seemed normal… for now.

* * *

"M-My name is A-Akari Sawada… N-Nice to meet you…" The small brunette said as she stood in front of everyone in the classroom. Everyone in the room blushed as she hid behind Koe after she was done introducing herself.

"Akari, don't hide." Koe whispered as he started his intro. "Koe Gokudera. Sup."

Rin grinned at everyone. "I'm Rin Yamamoto! Nice to meet you all!"

"Nicely done you three. Now go sit down at your assigned seats." The teacher, Mrs. Tachibana, said as the three went to their separate seats.

When Akari sat down at the double seats, her seating partner, a girl with short pink hair with a yellow ribbon, smiled at her. "My name is Hibiki Hojo, but you can call me 'Hibi'! Nice to meet you!"

"Y-Yeah! You can call me by my first name." Akari smiled.

"Then how about 'Kari-chan'?" Hibiki asked the girl.

"Yeah!" The young Vongola smiled.

The young Vongola loved school. She answered everything the teacher taught her and noticed that Reborn from her time had already taught her these things. She enjoyed going up to the board and answering the questions correctly,even though she would trip sometimes. She also enjoyed the praise she got from her teacher and fellow classmates, something Reborn's pride would never do for her.

* * *

Koe was a little irritated that his friend kept tripping on nothing and him having to catch her before her face planted on the floor due to his seat being in the front row, but he enjoyed her smiling face when she did her work and got it right. He already knew how to do all of these problems, he had learned everything his parents were learning right now. But the main issue was that his seating partner was a shy nerd. The dark green-haired boy didn't say a word when Koe sat down. The boy reminded Koe of a groundhog. Finally, Koe had to work on a project that the art teacher wanted him to do, telling the redhead to ask his "buddy" Niko Takamura.

"Hey, Niko. What do we do?" The redhead asked.

"W-We… Well we… d-draw… a picture of… of a symbolism… of something… you wo-would dream… a-about… doing… w-w-w-when you gr-grow up..." The shy boy stuttered, badly.

"One sentence, please. I can't understand you if you stutter." Koe groaned.

"W-Well… I-I…" Niko couldn't speak due to his shyness.

Koe knew that. A classmate that sat in another table had whispered it to Koe during math. Even though Koe had accepted the boy as a partner, but it still bugged the redhead that boy. He wanted to start the project that the women had assigned him.

The redhead sighed. "Then Takamura, let me see your project and get an idea from it."

"R-Right…" The boy showed Koe a badly drawn picture of a boy in space.

"You want to be an astronaut?" Koe asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Y-Yes…" The boy blushed.

"Cool." Koe said as he got out a pencil to draw on the poster on his desk.

"Really?!" Niko surprised the redhead when he screamed.

"Y-Yes…" Now it was Koe's turn to stutter.

"I really like space! It's always been my dream to travel to space! Stars, planets, comets! Everything about space is so mysterious! It makes me so curious to find all the answers!" The no lonuger shy boy leaned towards the redhead, causing Koe to back away.

"I-I see…" Koe said as he pushed the boy into his own seat. "Let's just finish this assignment already."

"Yes!"

* * *

Rin laughed at Koe's new partner. "Koe has a lively partner!"

"Yamamoto-kun, hurry and start or else you'll get yelled at." Rin's partner, Souma Hojo, Hibiki's older twin brother, told the boy as he draw the picture.

"Yeah!" Rin said as he started to draw. He looked over at Souma's paper and saw a figure with a violin. "You're really good at drawing, but you want to become a violinist?"

"Yep." The pink-haired nodded as he sketched more on the page.

"Amazing! Koe can play the piano and I can play the flute!" Rin laughed.

"A flute?" The boy asked, not looking up from his drawing. "Why did you learn that?"

"My mom taught me before she passed. It's something I remember her by." Rin smiled, but one could see that it was forced.

Souma looked at the boy. "I'm sorry for bringing that up."

"No worries. You didn't know." Rin smiled, for real, at him. "Alright, time to draw and get a good grade! Yeah!"

"Did you just encouraged yourself?"

* * *

"Koe!" Akari ran up to the boy and showed him her empty picture. "I don't have anything for this project!" She whined.

"Not my problem. Think for yourself." Koe said as he put up his artwork for lunch.

"But what if I have to become… the next boss for the Vongola…" Akari whispered the last part in Koe's ear.

Koe jumped. "Just draw what you want to do."

"But what if-" She couldn't finish.

"What _you want to do_!" Koe yelled at her. "No one here is telling you to draw what _they_ want you to do. We're telling you to draw what _you_ want to do. Even though there's a chance it won't happen, dream something different that you would love to do!"

Akari stayed quiet and so did the other students who overheard the commotion. Tears escaped Akari's eyes. "Thank you... Koe…" She whined.

"Don't cry!" Koe yelled as tears continued to fall. "Geez! Dame-Akari, stop crying!" Koe stood up when the girl rubbed her eyes.

"I can't~!" Akari wailed.

"Ahaha! Koe made Akari cry!" Rin laughed as he came up to the two with lunch box in his arms.

"Shut up, Stupid Jock!" Koe yelled as he patted Akari head, but he spoke to the girl kindly. "Akari, stop crying. Smile, please."

Akari rubbed her tears as Hibiki went and smacked koe's arm. "Meanie! Making Akari cry like this!" She yelled as she hugged the crying Vongola.

"Hibi-chan." Akari rubbed her eyes once more but still had a pout that reminded everyone of a rabbit. "Koe is right. I need to think about what I want to do."

"You have all the time in the world." Rin smiled at his boss as he snuck a look at Koe's drawing. "Koe, you're the same as Hojo-kun! Except he wants to play violin."

"Speaking of my brother, he should be in the music room practicing for a recital. Let's go eat lunch there, Kari-chan." Hibiki smiled.

"Sure. Rin, Koe. You two coming?" Akari asked her two friends.

"Sure./Yeah!" They replied.

As Koe got his lunch, he saw that Niko was already unpacking his lunch to eat, alone. Before he fully unpacked it, Koe grabbed the box and ran out the door with the nerd following.

* * *

"What are you all doing here?" Souma asked the group that sat in individual desk in the music room.

"Eating." Koe said bluntly as he took a bite of rice.

"This sushi is good!" Akari smiled as Rin ate a fried meat from her box.

"This chicken is amazing!" Rin proclaimed.

"Gokudera-kun, your bento is so cute!" Hibiki proclaimed as she looked at the kitty themed bento.

"Yeah. My sister is very childish and won't let me cook my own lunch." Koe said as he took a bite of the hamburger steak. He looked at the shy boy who ate his sandwiches in silence. Koe taped on Niko's shoulder, away from him, and when the shy boy looked, Koe took a bite of the egg sandwich. "Hey, that tastes good."

The shy boy realized what had happen. "Gokudera-kun! Don't eat other people's food!" The boy yelled but was shrugged off by the redhead.

"Why eat here?" Souma asked, now irritated.

"Hey, Hojo-kun!" Akari looked at the boy. "Can you play us something?"

The twin boy was going to argue, but her smile kept him from saying anything smart. He looked away as he put the violin to his chin. The song began.

The song was beautiful and was in key. The boy played it just as it was written, in the beginning. He surprised the Vongola girl when he played from the music, but not exactly what was written. He went off the key into a different one and played with his soul. Playing by what he felt was like making the piece his own. He didn't care if he was making his father, who was a professional violinist, look bad. He didn't care about anything like that. His dream was to show others what he could play. His own style of music. The song ended with a low note and everyone stayed quiet, except one person.

Akari clapped her hands and amazed the twin boy. "Amazing! Hojo-kun, you're really good at playing violin!"

He didn't faze her?! "H-How…?" He looked at the other students who stayed quiet from the piece of music he had just played. They were still wrapped up from the song, but how was she not?

"Hmm?" Akari smiled, tilting her head to one side, her surrounding turning fuzzy for the boy.

Souma took a step back, blushing at her movement. "N-Nothing!" He yelled as the others started to wake up.

"That was amazing…" Koe whispered and the others began to have a conversation on how the music was played.

Souma, on the other hand, watched Akari's every move. _"Did my music not reach her?! How?! Well, I cannot allow this! I will make her speechless! I promise!"_

* * *

When school was out, Akari received a letter from Reborn in her shoe locker. "Huh?" She looked at the letter and opened it as Koe and Rin came up to her.

"What's that?" Koe asked his boss.

"A letter from Uncle Reborn." She answered as she opened it and read it.

"What's it say?" Rin asked as he and Koe tried to read the letter as well.

"It says that we are to report to Onii-chan's school and wait for Uncle Hibari." Akari answered with a smile. She always enjoyed her time with the Cloud Guardian. He would always bring her a souvenir from each country that he was visited for a mission. The girl even had her own showcase for the gifts he brought her.

When she first met him, he was glaring at her doctor and instantly became scared of the man. Later, she found out that the man was glaring at the doctor because the man refused to let Akari open the window. She thought it was ridiculous at first, but found out that his daughter, Kalma Hibari, had made a sculpture for the girl, for her birthday, that was too big to bring inside the building.

Koe and Rin, on the other hand, were terrified of the man. The first time they met the guy was when he yelled at the two when they were out playing and Akari twisted her ankle. The man bit both of them to death without any complaints from the two boys' parents.

"Let's go?" Akari smiled as she walked outside of the building.

"Y-Yeah…" Koe and Rin sweatdropped as they mentally prepared themselves for the scary teen-version of the man.

* * *

"So this is Papa's school?! It's so big!" Akari giggled as she ran and spun in the courtyard.

Koe and Rin refused to step on the territory of the school. "Akari, let's not enter the school grounds without permission." Koe said with fear.

"Yeah! Let's wait until our parents get out!" Rin yelled as the girl ran deeper into the school grounds.

"**Who's crowding on school grounds?"**

The boys jumped as they turned to see Kyoya with two other members of the Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee (for short NMDC). The teen already had his tonfas out. "Why are you trespassing on school property?" Hibari asked with a frown.

"W-W-W-W-We…!" Rin was frozen in fear while Koe couldn't speak clearly. This hibari was more fearful than the one back home.

"Uncle Hibari!" Akari appeared out of no where and hugged the raven-haired teen, surprising everyone. She handed him the letter and smiled. "Here~! Uncle Reborn said to come here and meet with you."

"The baby…?" Hibari grabbed the letter and read. He grinned at the secret message that was written for him. "Interesting…"

The two other members of the NMDC were shocked to see their boss carry the small brunette girl and place her on his shoulders. "Hibari-san?!" Tetsuya Kusakabe questioned him.

"We're going to play a game with Tsunayoshi." Hibari explained as he turned towards the two. "Grab the boys and meet me in the office."

"Where will you go?" They asked as Hibari walked with the girl towards the school.

"To meet Tsunayoshi and start this _game_ the baby was talking about." Hibari grinned.

"We're going to play a game with Papa?! Yay!" Akari cheered.

"Yes, a very fun one." Hibari smiled as excitement crawled up his spine. The secret message was that Tsuna would become a carnivore when Akari's life was at stake. Oh~! How Hibari wanted to see that. "Small animal, are you ready to see your father's classroom?"

"Yes! But I'm not supposed to call him 'Papa' in public. I call him 'Onii-chan' instead, because I'm his little sister that came from Italy." Akari explained as they reached Tsuna's classroom's floor.

"I see. Well let us see how he's doing in class, shall we?" Hibari asked the girl as he reached the classroom's door.

"Yeah!" Akari cheered.

Hibari frowned as he opened the door to see the teacher giving a lecture, but stopped due to the raven-haired teen walking in. Everyone gasped as they saw a small, girl version of Tsuna on his shoulders playing with his hair.

"A-Aka-chan?! W-With Hi-Hibari-san?!" Tsuna blinked.

"Hi, Onii-chan!" Akari waved at her father that stood up with fear written all over his face.

"Onii-chan?!" Everyone yelled, soon mutters could be heard, but they all stopped when Tsuna spoke without any fear.

"Hibari, what's the meaning of this?" The Dame student growled, shocking the whole class.

"I have all three children in my possession." Hibari smirked. "If you want them back, after school you are to report to the roof."

"If Akari is hurt in anyway, I won't forgive you." Tsuna narrowed his eyes, putting fear into everyone except Hibari. A hint of orange could be seen in the brunette's eyes if one looked close enough.

Hibari was now excited. "Wow. Well, I'll let you to continue your lesson." Hibari grinned as he turned towards the door.

"Be careful, Aka-chan. Tell Rin and Koe to behave as well. And don't get into trouble." Tsuna warned the small girl.

"I will~! And Sensei!" Akari pointed at the board. "X equals seven, not eight. Bye, bye~!"

Hibari let out a _pfft!_ as he walked out the room, leaving Tsuna and the teacher embarrassed. Tsuna because he didn't know how to work the problem yet his 'little sister' did and the teacher because he did his work wrong and was proven wrong by a Sawada who was younger then Tsuna.

As class continued, no one payed attention to the teacher, instead they all watched as Tsuna, Hayato, and Takashi were itching for a fight. Enma, who watched the scene whispered to his angry friend. "Tsuna-kun, what happened?"

"I'll tell you later." Tsuna told him. "Or ask Kyoko about it. I'm too mad to focus on anything." He knew Reborn started this and he knew that Hibari just wanted to fight with the brunette, but to have children involved?! That was too low!

"O-Okay…" Enma sweatdropped as he looked at Kyoko who was watching Tsuna with a worried face. _"Looks like I'll find out later…"_

When the bell rung, everyone watched as the three teens got up and walked out the room without any of their belongings. Hana walked up to her friend while watching the three. "What's going on?"

"It looks like Tsuna-kun is going to fight Hibari-san." Kyoko said a little too loud.

"WHAT?!" Everyone except Kyoko yelled.

"**Dame-Tsuna vs. Hibari?!"**

"**That sounds more like suicide than a fight!"**

"**Is Dame-Tsuna really thinking about fighting?"**

"**Does he really know how? I mean, Yamamoto is good with a bat and Hayato is a delinquent so I know they're fine."**

"**Well I don't know anymore. Sawada was pretty intimidating back there."**

"**I know right! I didn't know he had a little sister!" **

"**And she's smarter than me! I didn't even notice that!"**

"**He must really care about her if he's thinking about fighting Hibari for her safety."**

"**What about the other two kids? Who are they?"**

"**I don't know, but it seems that Takashi and Gokudera care about them."**

"**Right! I kind of want to see this fight…" **

"**Me too! Let's go!"**

Before Kyoko could stop them everyone, including the teacher, exited the classroom to see the fight. "Oh no. What now?"

"We go as well." Hana smiled as she pulled her friend out of the room with Enma behind them.

* * *

Kyoko gasped at the scene.

Tsuna was in hyper mode with his gloves and everything. Hibari had out his toufas, which were covered in Cloud flames, and was being attacked by Tsuna! The brunette went at the man and was blocked. Everyone on the roof, watching, were dumbfounded as they watched the fight.

Kyoko finally saw Takashi and Hayato in front of the crowd, also watching the fight. She, Hana, and Enma made their way to the two serious mafioso. When she was close enough, she spoke to the teen boys.

"Akari-chan and the others, where are they?" She asked them.

"Hibari has them in a certain spot, but we don't know where." Takashi answered with anger.

"And if we want to know the location, Tenth has to win this fight." Gokudera added, anger dripped from his voice.

"No way!" Kyoko looked at the brunette who was fighting for his daughter.

"Hibari!" Tsuna yelled while they stood in a deadslate. "Enough of this! Tell me where Akari is!"

"Win then I'll tell you." Hibari said before they broke apart.

"Fine!" Tsuna yelled as his flames grew. "Don't blame me for any damage that comes to the school."

"Come, Herbivore." Hibari said as he readied himself.

Tsuna dashed at the raven-haired and he to him. The crowd looked away due to an explosion. The smoke clouded everyone's vision and when the smoke cleared, everyone gasped at the result.

Kyoya held two broken tofas and Tsuna had readied himself for a X-burner. "That's enough, correct?" Tsuna asked the raven-haired teen.

Hibari still had a smirk on his face as he snapped his fingers. Members of the NMDC came with the three children who looked okay.

"Onii-chan!" Akari ran to her 'brother' as he stood straight.

"Akari!" Tsuna hugged the girl as she jumped into his arms. "You're not hurt are you?"

The little girl smiled. "No, Kusakabe-san played games with us! It was really fun!"

"I see." Tsuna smiled that made all the girls' heart stop. "That's good."

"Koe!/Rin!" Hayato hugged the boy that came up to him and Takashi carried his own son.

"Are you okay? No injuries?" Hayato asked the young boy.

"Nah, but they did make me drink some weird juice." Koe replied, gagging. "It tasted like oatmeal blended with pickles! Yuck!"

"But it was good for you!" Rin grinned.

"It was nasty! End of story!" Koe growled.

"Thank goodness that you're all okay." Takashi smiled as Rin climbed on his shoulders.

"Yeah." Hayato said as he stood up, holding Koe's hand.

Kyoko smiled at the scene, but couldn't keep her eyes off of the two brunette's scene. The young girl was trying to touch her 'brother's' flame on his forehead. "Cute." She smiled.

"Will it burn me?" Akari asked as she felt the warmth of the flames.

"I don't know and I don't want to find out." Tsuna smiled as he exited his HDWM.

"Aw~!" Akari whined.

"Let's go home?" he asked the girl.

"Yeah!" She giggled as Tsuna spun her in a circle.

The two didn't notice the big crowd as they walked into the building. Both brunettes were in their own world as some girls began to blush at the smile Tsuna had. Some even thought that he was actually cute. Others thought he was hot in his HDWM, even though they didn't know what that was.

Hayato and Takashi smiled when their boss left. "Tsuna is a good big brother." Takashi smiled.

"Yeah." Hayato smiled.

"Well he's better than the one she has already." Koe said bluntly.

"Yeah. Decimo hasn't tried to kill her by accident." Rin smiled.

Hayato, Kyoko, Takashi, Hana, and Enma looked at both children with confusion. "WHAT?!"

* * *

"Are you two sure about this?" Tsuna asked his guardians as they held their wounds.

"Please, Tenth. I can't allow you to worry about us when they beat us." Hayato pleaded, his voice breathless as he felt the blood oozing out of his cut.

"Tsuna, you almost broke back there. You have to do it." Takashi smiled as he held his dislocated arm. "For our kids sake, please freeze us."

Tsuna hung his head as he entered HDWM. "Takashi, Hayato… I promise you… My younger-self will free you."

"Yeah." They smiled.

Tears ran down Tsuna's face as he froze his guardians still. "Sorry… and thank you. Now it's my turn." Tsuna stood tall as he turned toward the man that hurt his family.

"**Why you little-!"**

Tsuna smiled as the ice crawled up his arms. "Goodbye." He said as the ice fully covered him.

"**That son of a-!"** The man began, but he was interrupted by one of his workers.

"**Boss! We found her!"** They yelled.

The mad man smirked widely. **"Dame-Vongola, I got you."**

* * *

**Haha! I loved this chapter! So cute! Sorry about the fight scene was all **_**bluh!**_** but I ran out of ideas for it. **

**Hibari was in this and he did use Akari, but he had permission from Reborn to do it. He wanted to see Tsuna as a 'carnivore'. **_**Wink, wink!**_** (JK!XD) Also about Akari's reaction to meeting Hibari was different from meeting Tsuna. She knew where she was and who was who this time while when she met Tsuna, she was a lost puppy. SO technically there's no favorites. She loves her Papa more.**

**You all need to remember Souma, Hibiki, and Niko! They are going to be very important later on in the story! I want to know if there could be a little romance, but I want to ask you guys about it! Souma is going to be after Akari to make her speechless with his music, but Akari is dense and won't know. Also I want to give them flames so please vote on what flames the three should have.**

**If you read Eleventh's Story you would know that Tsubasa kind of almost killed Akari when he took her to the park. Yeah… Read **_**that**_** story to find out more details. Not going into the backgrounds, sorry. Read that story to find more info.**

**Last part of the story was influenced by my senpai's story~! Lushia-senpai~! She drew a picture of Tsuna in his own ice and so I was like, "Hold on. I want Tsuna to go into the future and 'meet' his future self in trouble, thus saving him." And since Yamamoto and Gokudera are there with him, I was like "Them too!" So Yeah! That was kind of a spoiler, but oh well! You all have an idea~! _Wink, wink!_ **

**Please review! I want to know want you all think! I can read Spanish, but that's mostly it… Sorry other languages… Anyway! Please review and tell me what you think! Don't be shy! I love anyone who just looks at the title and/or summary of the story and thinks, "That sounds interesting." I love those people, so review! I'll see you all on the next chapter, because **_**someone**_** is going to be there~!**

* * *

**Next Target:**

**Target Three: Wh-Where are you?!**


	3. Wh-Where are you?

**Hie! What's up peoples! I'm here with a new chapter for you all! I'm loving the comments! Thank you everyone! Sorry I took so long but it's here~!**

**This story is based off my fanfiction, so if you're confused or a spark of intersect came to you, please go read my other stories. Review, give me your opinion, and I love KHR! BTW, I don't own KHR!**

* * *

**KHR: Tenth meets Eleventh**

**Target Three: Wh-Where are you?!**

* * *

"And then my teacher praised me for my work!" Akari smiled at her 'brother' while she told him and Enma about her first day at school.

"Sounds like you had fun." Tsuna smiled as he held the small girls hand. Tsuna was already wanting to meet her new friends and visit her school as well but he would have to wait.

Akari held both Tenth's hands as they swung her in the air. "It feels like I have two big brothers!" She giggled as they swung her in the air again.

Enma blushed at the comment. "Big brother…?"

Tsuna looked at his friend and remembered about Enma's real little sister. "Enma…"

Enma smiled as he carried Akari and placed the girl on his shoulders. "Yeah. I'm your big brother."

"Yay~!" Akari smiled as a big, bright smile came to her face.

* * *

"You suck at this." Koe stated as he pressed the buttons.

"Shut it! You really are cheating, aren't you?!" Hayato yelled as he squirmed in his seat. "Dammit!"

"Gokudera-san! Please don't use those words, desu!" Haru yelled from the kitchen.

Koe pressed another button and the video game was over. "I won."

"NO!" Gokudera fell to his knees. "How..?! HOW WAS I BEATEN?!"

"You just suck at video games." Koe answered as Rin laughed.

"I don't really get it, but that was fun to watch! Aha!" Takashi laughed.

"Don't laugh at me!" Hayato yelled at Yamamoto.

"If only Akari was here. Right, Koe?" Rin asked his friend that was laying on the floor.

"Akari doesn't know how to turn on a TV. She can't play video games." Koe sighed.

"That's true!" Rin laughed.

"Here you go." Haru handed the two kids juice and looked at the clock. "Moe~! We decided to have a party here and play with the children. Tsuna-san and Akari-chan are taking too long~!"

"Haru's right." Kyoko sighed.

"Don't worry!" Takashi grinned. "They'll be here! They had to help Tsuna's mom with some chores."

"I'll go make more tea!" Haru smiled as she got the pot and entered the kitchen. She set the boiling water and started to hum to herself. "Tsuna-san and Akari-chan are coming so I should hurry and make them tea. Of course, Akari-chan will have juice desu~!"

**"You seem excited about them coming over. Why?"**

"Hahi!" Haru turned to see Hayato at the door. "Gokudera-san, you scared Haru!"

"You didn't answer my question." The silver-haired teen growled.

"Well…" Haru sweatdropped. _"Why is he mad?! What did I do?! Of course I'm excited that Tsuna-san and Akari-chan are coming! Akari-chan is going to be my daughter desu!"_

"Am I not good enough?" Hayato's words stung Haru's chest.

"Hahi?" Haru was shocked. She started to feel fear as Hatato came up to her. "Gokudera-san…?"

"Why…?" He asked as his bangs covered his eyes. He got closer to the girl, making her feel uneasy. "Haru…"

"Y-Yes…?" Haru answered as she backed into the counter. Hayato had her pin there as he grabbed her hands. "G-Gokudera-san…?"

He leaned in and the girl shut her eyes closed. She felt something pressed against her forehead, so she reopened her eyes to see Hayato just resting his forehead on hers. She could feel his breath, smell his cologne, and worst of all, she could see his emerald green eyes staring at her brown ones.

"Go-Gokudera-san-?!" She repeated his name only for him to interrupt her words with a kiss on the cheek. Wide-eyed, Haru was complete shock. _"Why?! Gokudera-san is just a friend! No! A rival! So why?! Why is my heart beating so fast?! What is Gokudera-san thinking?! Why can't I push him away?!"_

Gokudera watched as the girl's face turned red. "Haru." He whispered her name for only her ears. He reached for her hair tie and pulled it off, releasing her hair. "What do you think of me?"

"Hahi!" Haru looked at the teen and her heart almost stopped when he gave her a sad face. "I… I think you're a smart ass that just loves to pick on me!" She said with a little anger.

"That's because I don't know how to treat the girl I like."

Haru couldn't believe her ears. "Wh-What…?"

Gokudera pulled back and hugged her, burying his face into her neck. "Haru, I like you."

Haru couldn't speak, move, or believe. _"Gokudera-san likes me?! How long?! Why?! He's always mean to me! If what he says is true… Hahi! No! I love Tsuna-san! I love him with all my heart! Tsuna-san is nice, caring, and he's my first love! Gokudera-san… He's-!"_

**"Haru! Tsuna-kun and Akari are here!"**

_"Kyoko!"_ Haru shook out of her thoughts and tried to make Hayato let her go. "I'm coming, desu!" Haru called to her friend. "Gokudera-san! You have to let go desu!" She whispered to him.

"I don't want to." He mumbled as he buried his face deeper into her neck. "I want you to be mine. Not the Tenth's."

"Gokudera-san!" Haru whispered as she heard footsteps. They were getting louder, which meant they were coming over here! "Someone's coming! Hurry and get off!"

Hayato pulled back but he still had the girl close. "Kiss me and I'll let go."

_"What?!"_ Haru couldn't believe his words. _"He's crazy! My first kiss! I wanted Tsuna-san to be the one to claim it!"_

**"Haru! Is Gokudera-kun there with you?"**

_"Tsuna-san!"_ Haru panicked.

"Hurry." Hayato whispered. "You're running out of time. Tenth will see us if you take too long."

"Hahi!" Haru closed her eyes. _"Tsuna-san! Help me, desu!"_

"Haru?" Tsuna walked in the kitchen and blinked. "Ah! Gokudera-kun, you're here too. Why didn't you two answer? I was calling you both."

Haru had her back towards the brunette and Gokudera was looking in the fridge. "Sorry, Tsuna-san! I was too focused on the tea, I couldn't hear you." Haru said as she stayed looking at the boiling water.

"I see. Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna watched as his friend drank some pills. "Are you okay?"

"A slight headache, Tenth. Nothing to worry about." Hayato smiled at his boss. "Let's go with the others."

"Okay. We'll meet you there, Haru." Tsuna waved at the girl before they exited the room.

Haru fell to her knees as she held her red forehead. "I managed to save myself," She headbutted Hayato seconds before Tsuna walked in. She sighed. "But Gokudera-san… will he try it again?"

**"Haru-neesan?"**

Haru looked back to see Koe there with confusion written all over his face. "Koe-chan."

"Need any help?" He asked as he walked over to her. "And why are you on the ground?"

Haru smiled. "Maybe I'm just tired."

"Then I'll help." Koe said as he went to the stove. "Your face is red, so go get some rest."

"It's fine, desu!" Haru smiled as she got up. She walked over and looked at Koe. "Koe-kun, you're like your father, but at the same time you're different from him. You're worried about me."

"Eh?" Koe looked at her. "The Old Man said that you didn't feel so good and told me to take over so you can rest."

"Gokudera-san said that…?" Haru asked.

"Yeah. Now go back and chill with the others." Koe said as he poured the tea into the pot.

Haru smiled as she went up to the boy and hugged him. "Koe-chan, it's as if you're my son as well."

Koe looked up at her and she kissed his forehead before letting go and walking out the kitchen. "I am. You're my mom, Haru-neesan."

* * *

**"Where can she be~?"** The man asked as he looked around with his pinky out.

**"Ushishishi! Boss will be mad if we don't find her!"** The blond smiled as he played with his knives.

**"This is a waste of time and money."** The floating baby frowned.

**"If we don't bring the girl with us, Boss is not gonna be happy."** The man with spiky hair commented.

**"VOI!"** The four men turned around to see their current leader. **"Stop talking and get walking! She's near!"** He pulled out an orange pacifier that was faintly glowing orange.

**"Where did you get that?!"** The baby yelled as he asked.

The silver haired man grinned. **"That's a secret."**

* * *

"Sawada-san."

Akari turned around when she heard her surname and saw her classmate there. "Hojo-kun!" She smiled. "What's up?"

"Come." He said as he grabbed her hand and lead her out of the classroom. They had only ten minutes until first period started and Souma wanted to impress the girl and make her speechless. When they reached the music room, the boy pulled the girl in and closed the door.

Akari watched as the boy went to his violin case and took out the instrument. "You're going to play?" She asked as he readied himself.

"Yeah. Now listen closely." He told her. When she nodded, he started.

It started out soft and warm, the notes dancing slowly around in the score. The beginning was so calming that it made the Vongola close her eyes and enjoy the song. Souma saw this and got ready.

The second part shocked the girl as the tempo got faster and got more heavy with the notes. It was like each note were shot out from a gun and to the listener, bringing fear and excitement to those who heard. Souma was getting excited as well as the tempo changed again.

This tempo was as calm as the first one, but still upbeat as the one that was just played. This part was sad, scary, and terrifying. It made the one listening almost want to cry and if they were that easy, they would be in tears.

The music was of a folktale. A girl living in her village in peace, away from any danger. Until one day her village was attacked by an unknown enemy. Many were slaughtered and were taken away. At the end of the battle was the lone girl with no family nor home. She was now alone in the ruins of her home.

Souma ended the last note and took a deep breath. He played so hard that he was out of breath and he had a little sweat on his brow. He smirked to himself. _"That piece should make her wail in tears! I'm sure of it!"_

"Amazing~!" Souma looked at the smiling girl as she clapped. "Hojo-kun, you got so much better! That piece was amazing!"

"Th-Thank you…" The boy said as the bell rung.

"Class is starting." Akari smiled as she headed towards the door. When she noticed the boy not following her, she looked back. "Hojo-kun? Aren't you coming?"

"I-I'll catch up…." He said as depression took over his body.

Akari, not seeing the boy troubled, nodded. "Okay! Later!"

When she left the room and was out of earshot, Souma fell to his knees. "C-Can I give up…?" He asked, but shook it off. "No. I can do this. If I can make a gangster cry bullets, I can get her emotional as well!"

Down the hall, Akari was in the girl's restroom, crying. "Why did he play that…?" She asked no one. "Papa… I miss you… My Papa…" She wept for a few more seconds before she washed her face and went to class.

* * *

Akari stood at the gates, waiting for her two friends. She sighed. "Koe's definitely going to see threw my smile…"

"**Ushishishishi! Hello, little girl."**

The Vongola girl turned around to see a man with blond hair that covered his eyes. "Who are you?" She asked him, feeling fear.

"An acquaintance of your great grandfather's son." He smiled as he extended a hand towards her. "Come here. Someone is after you and you know who."

"Eh?" Akari's eyes widen. "They… They found me…?" She grabbed onto the boy's shirt and looked at him with tearful eyes. "Papa…! Is he okay?! Please! Tell me!"

Bel was angry that how the girl was touching him, but he got over it when he saw her tears. He looked away. "Come, my boss knows everything."

"I was scared of you, but I had a feeling that I could trust you. You're a part of the Vongola family in this time correct? That's why…" She narrowed her eyes. "Take me to youyour boss. I want to know how my Papa in my time is doing."

Bel smirked. "Sure. Let's go." He grabbed the girl and carried her princess-style. "My Vongola Princess~!"

Akari looked at his hidden eyes and blinked. "Vongola Princess?" She repeated the name.

"Hold on tight. The road will be bumpy. Ushishishishi!" Bel smirked as the girl wrapped her arms around his neck.

Koe and Rin, on the other hand, exited the school building. Koe was the first to see a blond teen take Akari away. "Hey!" Koe yelled, but the two didn't hear them.

They ran to catch up but the teen jumped onto buildings and disappeared from their eyesight. Koe looked for them, but they got away. Rin was running into the school building to inform the others.

To them, Akari got kidnapped.

* * *

When Tsuna heard the news, he went all out on the search. He contacted everyone and had them searching. Mostly the brunette was suspicious on how his tutor had yet to return home.

"The guest was Hibari, right?" Tsuna asked himself as he went looking with Kyoko and Ryohei.

"Where could she have gone TO THE EXTREME?!" Ryohei asked as he looked around. "AKARI! ANSWER ME!"

"Akari-chan!" Kyoko called for the girl and sighed. "Who took her away?"

Tsuna thought about it. "Apparently the person that took her had blond hair, but they didn't see the person's face." He blinked. "Varia."

* * *

"Shishi-san!" Akari looked at the blond beside her. "Where are we?"

Bel and Akari walked into an elevator and he pressed the penthouse button. They had arrived at the hotel just a few moments ago and Bel lead her inside. When they entered, Akari saw everyone staring at them in fear. Or maybe just at Bel.

"That's not my name, Princess." Bel glared at her with his covered eyes.

"But that's your laugh." She pointed out.

Bel was silent for a second. He didn't know if that was an innocent mistake or if she was making fun of him. It was hard to tell since she said it with honesty and no laughter. "We're going to meet my boss, remember?" He changed the subject.

"You come and take me to a five-star hotal, who's your boss?" Akari asked as the elevator stopped.

"Ushishishi~! He's here." Bel smirked as they entered.

"Shishi-san, you're laugh suits you." Akari said bluntly.

"Shut up!" The blond yelled.

**"Bel-kun, fighting with a child is not polite~!" **

The two turned to see Lussuria with a smile. "I brought the girl." Bel yawned as he walked to the couch. "You take her to Boss."

"Okay~!" The man squealed.

Akari moved away from the man's reach and glared at him. "I'll follow."

Lussuria blinked, but smiled. "Okay~!" He turned and lead the way to another room.

In this room, a grown man with black hair and rusty red eyes sat on the couch. He scared the small girl at first, but she saw him wave his arm for her to come closer.

Akari shook her head and walked in the room with little confidence, but she held her head high. In the middle of the room, she tripped on the carpet and fell on her face.

Lussuria held back a laugh as he exited the room.

Akari looked up and saw the man stare at her. She sat on her legs and stared at her hands. "Um... I... H-Hello?"

"You're from the future?" Xanxus asked her. When she nodded her head, he raised an eyebrow. "Prove it."

Akari blinked. She looked at him and continued to blink. "H-How...?"

"Figure it out." He answered.

She couldn't believe it. How was she going to prove she's the next boss?! She had no badge, no papers, no birthmark! She had nothing! Maybe her blood, but this man wanted something more!

Akari panicked in her own head that she almost missed the words that came to her head.

**"Calm down and repeat after me."**

Akari nodded her head as she heard the words. She got up and looked at Xanxus with pride, surprising the man for her change of behavior. "I am Akari Sawada, next boss of the Vongola Family. My position must be higher than yours, so I will ask of you, no, I will _order_ you to prove your loyalty to my family. State your name, position, and reason you have brought me here."

Xanxus smirked. He got up and got on one knee in front of the girl. "Xanxus, leader of the assassination squad. The reason I have summoned you here is to see your father's strength."

Akari raised an eyebrow, still in her boss mode. "My father's strength?"

"Yes." Xanxus looked up at the girl with eyes that screamed crazy. "The strength he gains when protecting you."

"What?!" Akari backed away, angry. "You mean this is a trap?!"

"Of course!" Xanxus laughed. "I wish to kill him!"

"Kill...?" Akari blinked as she backed away. "No way..." she looked at her hands and shut her eyes closed. "No... no... NO!"

Xanxus turned his attention to the small girl who was covered in flames. "What?!"

The small Vongola's eyes were burning with an orange hue, covering her brown color. Her hair had come loose and was whipping at the air with flames. She fell to her knees as her tears came down. She screamed, causing the flames to form waves that pushed everyone away from her.

"Papa... HE CAN'T DIE!" She yelled.

Tsuna bust into the room with the other Varia members. His eyes widened when he saw his daughter. "AKARI!"

She couldn't hear him. "PAPA IS ALIVE! I'M GOING TO GO SAVE HIM! PAPA... PAPA IS NOT DEAD!"

"Akari..." Tsuna sighed as he walked over to her, but he couldn't get close due to the flame waves, pushing him back. He blinked when he saw a shadow of flames formed and hug her from behind. The flame figure became more clear as Akari fell to one side.

Tsuna couldn't believe his eyes. "V-Vongola Primo...?"

The blond smiled at Tsuna and the others as he raised a finger to his lips. He became flames again and covered Akari's sleeping body, fading away.

Tsuna ran to the girl and hugged her. "Akari!"

She was still asleep, but she went and grabbed his hand. "Papa..." she whispered as more tears fell from her cheeks.

Tsuna hugged her, now having more questions in his head. He pushed them aside for now as he held the small girl close. "I'm right here."

* * *

**Okay! I'm done for now! Next chapter the enemy will appear! I promise! Until next time! REVIEW! I need them!**


	4. Am I Normal?

**Sorry, I haven't posted lately! Here's an update!**

**I love KHR, but I don't own it!**

* * *

**KHR: Tenth meets Eleventh**

**Target Four: Am I Normal?**

* * *

_**"Come, Child."**_

Akari opened her eyes to a room that had the blue sky above her and under her. She looked around her and saw a woman with her. She had orange eyes that were as clear as the sky above them. Her hair was brown, but it had orange flames at the tips that were whipping around her. Her dress was red with red-orange ribbons that made her look like a fire fairy but with no shoes.

"Who are you?" Akari asked the woman.

_**"I have many names. Aurora, Eos, Dawn, and Eve."**_ The woman spoke. _**"I'm you yet I am not."**_

Akari tilted her head. "That doesn't make any sense…"

The laughter from the woman echoed a warm feeling that soothed the small girl. _**"Don't worry. You can call me whatever you wish."**_

"Then I'll call you 'Eve'! Mostly because that's the only name I remember." Akari giggled. "So why am I here?"

_**"You awakened me from my slumber inside of you. I wanted to meet you at least once."**_ Eve smiled. _**"Is that bad?"**_

Akari shook her head. "No, it's not, but why are you inside me?"

Eve shrugged. _**"I have yet to know the reason for I have just awoken. It seems you do not know the answer either, am I correct?"**_

Akari blinked at her words. "No…?"

The woman laughed at the child before her. _**"It seems my vocabulary is too much for you. I'll try to be more simple."**_

Akari nodded. "Okay." She looked around her. "Where are we?"

_**"Your mind."**_ Eve told her.

"It's huge, but there's nothing here…" Akari frowned.

_**"It could be darker."**_ Eve told her. _**"Your heart is going to become dark soon. I saw it. You're going to hurt many people."**_

Akari blinked at the woman. "What?"

Eve looked at Akari with a sad face. _**"Your power is not yours anymore. It's mine, but you control it. With this power comes a price. You will take someone's life."**_

"A price?" Akari asked, starting to get scared. "T-Take a life…?"

Eve nodded her head. _**"Yes. This price will decide your fate and will kill many people you love. You will continue to live until you are all alone. That is your fate, destiny. You will loose everything if you do not learn how to control my power."**_

Now extremely frightened, Akari hugged herself. "H-How do I do that…?"

_**"The answer will come within time, Child."**_ Even smiled at the Vongola. _**"There are people wishing for you to wake up. I will release you from your slumber. Until next time."**_

"Eh?" Akari blinked as the woman patted her head.

* * *

"Akari…" Tsuna brushed some hair from her face and remembered what had happened to his daughter. She had power, alright. And that power was stronger than anything he has ever seen before. "Are you becoming a God in front of me?"

The small brunette slowly opened her eyes, shocking him. "P-Papa…?"

Tsuna smiled at her. "Morning." He watched as the girl tried to get up, but was too weak so she fell back on the bed. "Rest up for now. You were out for a while."

Akari looked at her father. "How long?" she asked him then looked around the room. "Where am I?"

"It's been three days. You've been staying at the hospital." Tsuna told her as he wiped her face with a cloth. "You had everyone worried."

Akari looked at the ceiling. "Can I leave now?" She looked away from Tsuna. "I hate hospitals."

Tsuna looked at his daughter with worry. "Sure. Let me talk to the doctors and I'll see when you can leave."

"I want to leave now." She told him. "I have to train."

Tsuna stared at the back of his daughter's head. "Train…?"

"Yes." Akari turned to one side, facing away from him. "I have to control these flames before I hurt someone. I need to train. No school, hanging out, or having fun. Train, that's all I want right now."

Tsuna was shocked to hear these things from her. _"What happened to her? Does she remember what happened at the hotel? But that didn't hurt anyone, so why is she so determined to train?"_

The Vongola boy shock out of his thought and smiled at the young girl. "I promised myself to give you a non-mafia life. That means you can go to school, hang out, and have fun. You can't train, use flames, nor go on missions."

Akari sat up and looked at her father. "But I-!"

"I made my decision, Akari." Tsuna smiled as he patted her head. "Rest."

Akari watched as Tsuna walked out the room. She looked at her hands and feared her future. "I'm going to kill a lot of people, Papa… Help me…"

* * *

Koe watched Haru made dinner. "Hayato is coming for dinner right, Haru-neesan?" He asked the girl who was stirring some veggies in a pan.

"Maybe." Haru sighed as she looked at the clock. "He should be here already with the meat."

Koe looked at the door when he heard the doorbell ring. "He's here." He ran to the door and opened it to reveal a bag with meat at the doorstep. "Huh?" He looked up to see his father walking away with his back towards the house. Koe got the picture. "Haru-neesan! He just left the meat again!"

"Again?!" Haru yelled as she appeared at the doorstep. "Is he even eating right?!"

Gokudera looked back and smirked at his child as he disappeared from Koe's point of view. "Thanks, Brat."

Koe walked into the house and the phone rang. "Haru! The phone!"

"Can you answer it-desu?" Haru asked him as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Sure!" Koe yelled as he ran towards the phone. He grabbed it, press the answer button, and spoke. "Miura Residence. Koe speaking."

"**Yes. Can I speak to Haru? I need to ask her about my brother, Hayato."**

Koe's eyes widened. "Y-Your brother…?"

"**Yes. My name is Bianchi and Hayato Gokudera is my little brother. Can I speak to Haru? Is she there?"**

Koe dropped the phone as he remembered his incident. "A-Auntie….?"

Haru was watching the potatoes when she heard Koe's scream. "Koe?"

She ran into the living room and saw him on his knees, closing his ears, screaming. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! PLEASE! I'M SORRY! I KILLED HER! I KILLED HER! HATE ME! PUNISH ME! HATE ME! I'M SORRY!"

Haru went to the boy and looked at the phone. She heard a familiar voice, panicking on the other line. She grabbed hit and answered. "Bianchi-san! I can't talk! Call someone else! Bye!"

"**Wait! Haru! Who's cr-!"**

Haru hung up and hugged the redhead boy. "You're okay. You're okay. Don't cry, Koe-chan. Don't cry."

It was useless. No matter what she did, Koe continued to curse at himself and cried until he fell asleep. Haru was in tears alone, knowing she couldn't do anything for him. She was scared, worried, and alone with a crying boy who killed his family. How was she to care for him without his father?

* * *

"I wonder when Akari's going to wake up." Rin said as he helped his big brother prepare the plates. "It's been a while."

Takashi looked at the small boy and looked at his feet. "Just give it time."

"Yeah…" Rin said.

The two boys were helping their father prepare take out trays. Takashi was organizing the trays while Rin sealed them up and place a sticker of the restaurant's logo. It was a simple task.

The front door chimed and both looked up to see a girl with short black, wavy hair and sky blue eyes enter the shop. She wore a simple white dress with a jean jacket over.

She walked towards the boys and smiled like an angel. "I'm here for the call-in?"

Takashi blinked when he realized he was staring. "Sorry! I have them done. They're in the back. Let me go get them."

Rin stared at the girl until she saw him. She smiled. "Hello. I'm Miya Asama. What's your name?"

"I-I'm Rin…" The boy blinked at the name. "Y-You have the same name as my mom…"

Miya blinked. "Really? That's amazing."

Rin looked at the floor. "Although, I can't remember her face. Dad says I got her eyes, but I don't know."

The girl looked at the boy and felt sorry for him. "Rin…"

Takashi walked back into the room with a bag and blinked when he saw the two, frowning. He looked at Rin closely and thought hard. "Your order's ready."

Miya looked up and smiled at the boy. "Thanks!" She grabbed the trays and looked at Rin. "Rin, I'll see you around."

The said boy looked up. "Yeah. Later, Miya."

She looked at Takashi and smiled brightly. "Take care of your little brother."

The teen blushed. "Y-Yeah…"

The girl patted Rin's head and walked out the restaurant. Takashi snapped out of it and looked at Rin. He ran to his side when he realized that he was in tears. "Rin?!"

The boy looked at Takashi with his tears. "Dad… I want to remember my mom… Why can't I remember her…? Mommy!" The boy shouted as he let all the tears flow out.

Takashi hugged Rin and me held him close. "You and me both." He whispered to himself as he listened to Rin's tears, almost sounding like his own when he was a child.

* * *

**These chapters are short…. Enjoy~!**


End file.
